


Trimming

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Slash, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 18:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13059234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: The muse was away for a bit, and yesterday she came up with this (bless ialwayslikedthetie for inspiring me to think of Steve shaving down there, and Lunedd for spiking my imagination). I also had another idea for a fic, but nothing got out of it (so, maybe I'll work around it, see where it'll lead me, my WIP list is long-ish).Hope you will enjoy this story as much as I did while I was writing it And once again, I love my boys to pieces.





	Trimming

**Author's Note:**

> The muse was away for a bit, and yesterday she came up with this (bless ialwayslikedthetie for inspiring me to think of Steve shaving down there, and Lunedd for spiking my imagination). I also had another idea for a fic, but nothing got out of it (so, maybe I'll work around it, see where it'll lead me, my WIP list is long-ish). 
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this story as much as I did while I was writing it And once again, I love my boys to pieces.

When Danny made the joke about Steve trimming below the waist, he never thought he'd find his boyfriend in the bathroom do exactly that. 

They were at home, with Danny gone to buy some groceries for their late lunch/dinner dish, his mother's famous lasagna. Danny was absent full on what, 30 minutes, and Steve has already gotten in the mood to shave his balls. 

Danny should have known that Steve would get his jab as a challenge. Here he was two weeks after that, and Steve was stepping up his game. 

The key to it was that Steve didn't notice Danny was back and observing him from the door, supporting himself on his left arm and nodding appreciatively as Steve removed every single pubic hair he could reach. 

Danny unbuckled the belt, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants in the process. He slipped his right hand in his underwear and started tugging at his aching cock, that stirred, interested in the show Steve was giving him.

Danny didn't know how he managed to stop himself from moaning and out himself, but he did and soon enough he felt go weak at his knees. Steve was a wet dream that happened in live and Danny could never say no to his sexy and handsome boyfriend. Not when he looked that hot in that navy blue t-shirt, half naked and ass high up in the air, for Danny to lush on. 

As soon as it started, the show ended and Steve turned around. That's when he noticed Danny, leaning on the door, hand in his underwear. Fuck, he was so beautiful like this when he was flushed and caught in the act. Something possessive growled inside him and he smiled smugly at Danny. 

"Do you like what you see?" 

It took all of Danny's willpower not to slide to the floor. That deep and gruff voice broke the orgasm out of him in one second flat. It was a bit embarrassing since he didn't come in his pants from when he was a teenager. But it was worth it. 

He shouted out Steve's name as his body quacked and his fist worked the last bit of come out of his dick. He then slumped on the door frame, trying to come to his senses. 

Steve padded the floor silently and came to rest in front of Danny. He looked cute like that, Steve noted and kissed him. Danny was a bit slow to return the kiss, but when he did, it was all but nice and slow. 

He quickly wiped his hand on his pants and removed them together with his boxers. 

Steve worked on the t-shirt Danny wore and Danny frantically wrestled with Steve's t-shirt. They were naked in record time and stopped for a second to look at each other, Danny's eyes darting between Steve's lips, dick and balls. 

"Fuck, babe, you are so hot. Especially when you... do that." He pointed to the obvious part of Steve's body that made Danny's dick twitch again in a matter of minutes after coming. "And to answer your question, yes, I do like what I see." An appreciative look down and up again later. "Very much." 

Danny licked his lips in anticipation. He felt the need for Steve to be in control of the situation and he decided to leave Steve to call the shots today. 

Steve advanced at him and kissed him. Slowly. A sweet, loving kiss. Danny relaxed and he felt as Steve's hands traveled from his biceps, down his arms, on his hips, ending on his ass.  
Danny moaned as Steve spread his ass cheeks to reveal his hole and the grunt he heard coming from Steve went straight to his balls. 

"You like me shaving my balls, baby? You liked to watch, huh?" Steve said in that low and seductive voice of his. His mouth was suddenly next to Danny's ear. "I want to fuck you, Danny. Right here. But, first, you will suck me off. Do you understand?" 

Danny thought that he'd pass out. The influence Steve had on him... He whimpered. 

Steve rubbed a finger in the valley between the ass cheeks, teasing the blonde that had trouble breathing from how intense the situation has become. 

"Yes, I understand." He croaked. 

Steve kissed him, cupping his cheeks, before gently pushing Danny on his knees. 

The detective eased himself first on his left and then on his right knee, straightening his back and came to view with Steve's stiff cock. Steve tugged playfully at Danny's hair.  
That made the blonde make a noise that told Steve he liked that and he repeated the move. 

Steve pulled his cock couple of times before he guided it to Danny's soft lips.  
Danny didn't need to be told twice before he opened his mouth and took Steve's cock in it, all in one go. He pulled off of it slightly, then licked at the vein on the underside that made Steve to bury his hands deep in Danny's hair.  
Danny moaned when Steve did that, and continued to work his boyfriend's cock. He sucked on the head, before drawing it in his mouth and using his wicked tongue to bring Steve to a moaning frenzy. 

Steve watched as his cock slid from Danny's mouth that was so hot and wet he thought he'd come right then and there. 

"Oh, Danny... Oh, baby, you suck me so good. When the hell did you get this good? Mmmmm..." Steve praised Danny as Danny bobbed his head up and down on Steve's cock.  
With every next move he took more of Steve's length in his mouth, adding his hand in the process. Now pumping Steve's cock at the base and his tongue working around the head and more of it, Danny suppressed his gag reflex and took the whole of Steve's cock. The tip brushed his throat, but Danny was ready for it. He kept it like that for a few moments, as he moved his hand to fondle Steve's balls. 

For the whole time Danny kept direct eye contact with Steve and when he squeezed a little over the balls, Steve shouted and bucked forward into Danny's mouth.  
Danny finally moved, torturously slow before he used a little bit of teeth to make Steve go crazy. 

Steve's abs were contracting as Danny's mouth worked on his cock and soon enough the blonde had the full length of it inside, again. Then Danny swallowed once, twice, before Steve tugged on his hair to pull Danny off of his cock. 

"Fuck, Danny, this is so good, but if you keep doing that, we'll never get to the main event." Steve said as he wiped the spit and precome that dribbled down Danny's chin and pulled him on his feet and against him so he could kiss Danny.

This kiss was far from gentle, it was tongue and teeth, both sides fighting for dominance, with Steve winning the battle. Not that Danny fought too hard, his mind was made up before the start of this hot bathroom session. 

Steve suddenly turned him around and Danny barely had time to put his hands on the sink before he lost his balance.  
Steve whistled while he swiped his gaze over Danny's back and ass and the legs... 

"Fuck, you are beautiful, Danny." 

Danny was sure he blushed. Steve saying he was beautiful in that seductive and low voice did funny things to his insides. 

"Oh, baby, I want to be inside you so much it hurts." 

Danny turned his head around and licked his lips, knowing it will have the wanted effect on the ex-SEAL. "Then, what are you waiting for?"

Steve didn't lose a second as he moved to the cabinet where he had stashed lube since Danny and he made it official... and more physical.  
One never knows where the supplies may be needed.  
He returned to where Danny obediently stood against the sink and gripped the sides of it with his ever flexing fingers... He felt a twinge inside his ass when he remembered what those fingers did to him the other night, how Danny made him come with just finger-fucking him. 

Maybe he should do the same to Danny? But, the need to fuck him was stronger, so Steve saved the thought for another time.  
He stood behind Danny and couldn't take his eyes off of Danny's ass, how it was jutted and begged to have his cock in it. Danny’s ass was perfectly round and sinful. And Steve loved that fact. 

"Spread them legs, baby. Show me what you have for me." 

Danny did as he was told and spread his legs as much as he could without losing his balance and gripped tighter at the sink. He felt one of Steve's hands parting his ass cheeks and a second later cold liquid touched his hole. Danny hissed. 

"Ow, bastard. Have mercy, for fuck's sake."

"I always wanted to do that, Danny." Steve said as he pushed his middle finger inside Danny's ass. 

Danny hissed again and bucked against Steve as the finger breached his hole. After a few more thrusts he relaxed and leaned back for more. Steve grinned as he watched Danny practically swallowing his finger with the way his asshole was contracting around it. 

"Look at you, so hungry for my fingers. You want more?" Steve asked in the sultry voice and Danny's cock twitched. 

Danny moaned in frustration as Steve removed the finger, but didn't put it back inside. 

"Answer me!" Steve bit out in a tone that he'd normally use on his subordinates in the Navy. And Danny liked to see that side popping up from time to time. 

"Yes."

"'Yes' what, Danny?" Steve stood dangerously close to Danny, his cock practically against one ass cheek. 

"Yes, I'm hungry for your fingers." 

Steve doused his fingers in lube and pushed two without warning, hitting Danny's prostate immediately.  
Danny screamed in pleasure as Steve's fingers made contact and sparks of pleasure flew through his body. 

"Mmm, God, yes, Steve! Yes!" Danny blabbered as Steve's fingers pushed and pulled in a relentless rhythm.

"You know, baby, I couldn't wait to get my fingers inside you. This is so much better than what I had to do back there." 

This sudden sincerity coming out of Steve caught Danny unprepared, but he quickly chased away those thoughts, because he was not gonna cry in the middle of a great fuck. He sensed Steve trembling behind him, so he pushed backwards and started fucking himself on Steve's fingers with fervor.  
Steve received the message, and he thanked God for the telepathic connection he had with Danny. 

"I prefer them where they are now, too, babe." Danny threw after a while. 

Steve growled at those words and on the next push he added three fingers, now brushing Danny's prostate with every thrust.  
Danny's cock that stirred occasionally, was now fully hard because of the stimulation Steve's fingers gave to his sweet spot. 

"Babe, not that I don't appreciate your fingers, but if you continue doing that, I'm gonna come. And I want to come with you inside me." 

Steve pulled abruptly at Danny's words and his world tilted at the power those words had over him. His dick twitched at Danny's suggestion and he couldn't wait to be inside his man.  
Steve slicked his cock with lube and guided it to Danny's opening. He pushed gently until he was flush with Danny's ass.  
Steve put his palms flat over Danny's abs and felt the shift of them under his fingers as Danny tried to control his breathing, while he stopped and let Danny adjust.

"I like the feel of your shaved balls on my skin, babe." Danny said as he hung his head low on his chest sucking in a much needed breath. 

"Everything for my boy." Steve replied as he removed his right hand so he could run it up and down Danny's sweat-slick back, while he moved the left in a soft and soothing manner over Danny’s front. 

Danny started squirming under him and Steve took that as a cue. He pulled all the way out before he plunged in again. He set a desperate, and slow, but sweet pace that had Danny moaning and groaning in pleasure. 

The possessive flame in Steve flared again as mid-fuck he got Danny upright, and his back flush with Steve's chest. Hands splayed against Danny's abs, Steve moved his mouth to Danny's right shoulder to gently bit on it. He repeated his actions on the other shoulder, nuzzling Danny’s neck in the process. While he attacked Danny's erogenous zones, he stilled his movements. Danny tried desperately to find much needed friction, but failed because Steve's grip on him was strong. 

"I want you to look at the mirror while I fuck you." Steve practically purred and Danny was sure he'd pass out from the sweet torture and Steve's words. 

Steve started fucking into him faster after that, rolling his hips to provide more pleasure for Danny, reveling in the knowledge that his balls were slapping against Danny's ass and what got them to where they were now. 

"Yes, baby, yes. So fucking tight." Steve whispered while his head was buried in Danny's neck. 

Danny looked at the mirror the whole time as he was ordered. And the feeling was one of the most powerful things he ever got to experience in his life. Steve's face, scrunched up as he was moaning in pleasure, the moment he buried his head in the crook of Danny's neck. His face while Steve fucked him.  
Steve kissed the back of Danny’s neck before snapping his hips to go faster and fucked Danny deeper, brushing his prostate with every other thrust.  
His hands were roaming over Danny's torso. Pinching his nipples, pulling on his chest hair, just moving them constantly, mindful of the incision and the wound from the bullet. Steve knew he had Danny over the edge for a long time, but he enjoyed the fact Danny loved what they were doing and he was obeying his orders. It was all levels of sexy. 

"Look at that, Danny, c‘mon, look at the face you‘re making when I fill you up! How your skin is flushed, how you‘re moaning for more.“ Steve whispered hotly, while simultaneously wrapping his hand around Danny's neglected cock. 

"Fuck, yes! Steve, oh, babe, you feel so good inside me. So hot. I want to have you there every fucking minute." 

Steve picked up the pace of his fist and soon it was a blur of movements as he moved it over Danny's shaft. 

"There!" Suddenly Danny yelled. "Ow, fuck. Right there!" 

"Am I hitting the sweet spot, Danny?" Steve had that shit eating grin on his face. 

"Yes, Steve! God, don't stop. Just don't-" his words were cut out together with his orgasm. 

All that Danny could manage at that moment was a shout of Steve's name and if Steve didn't hold him he would have fell face first into the sink.  
The sight of his face while he was riding the waves of his orgasm and absolute bliss made him smile. 

Steve helped him through his orgasm as he milked every last drop off Danny's cock. He pushed Danny forward as his hips started jerking uncontrollably and it took Steve few more thrusts before he stilled completely and emptied his load into Danny's ass. 

Steve stayed like that for a long time, before he carefully pulled his softened dick out of Danny. He cleaned them both, before he turned Danny around and set him against the sink again, this time Danny hissing because the rim of the sink touched his heated skin. 

Steve claimed Danny's lips in a kiss and felt his partner's arms snake around his back. They kissed like that for a while, before Danny pulled off of the kiss and looked at Steve, affectionately.  
"I love you, you goof." 

Steve bopped his nose against Danny's and whispered. "I love you, too, Danno." 

"Just so we make it clear, if this happens every time you shave your balls, I think that we need to establish that it should happen more often." 

Steve looked weirdly at Danny before he burst out laughing. Danny joined him soon with one of his giggles that Steve loved so much. 

As they moved to their room, Danny still couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that yes, it was their room now, Steve wrapped his arms around gently, in that octopus way Danny loved.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I thought I'd let you know that I have my non-explicit fics on fanfiction.net under the pen name of Natalie Ryan, if anyone wants to check them out. I have both bromance and romance McDanno fics, so until I post them here, you can find them there :**  
> Thanks for all your comments and kudos and support. Love hearing from you, guys.
> 
> I'm also nade2308 on Tumblr.


End file.
